1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pixel structure, and more particularly to a pixel structure having two pixel electrodes.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, multimedia technology has been well developed, which mostly benefits from the development of semiconductor devices and display apparatuses. As for the display, the liquid crystal display having superior features such as high picture quality, good space utilization efficiency, low power consumption and no radiation becomes the mainstream in the market. To have a better display quality, various types of liquid crystal display with wide viewing angle are developed, and the common ones are, for example, in-plane switching (IPS) liquid crystal displays, multi-domain vertically alignment (MVA) liquid crystal displays, fringe field switching (FFS) liquid crystal displays, and so on.
As for the IPS LCD and the FFS LCD, a driving electric field is substantially paralleled with a substrate, and liquid crystal molecules are rotated in a direction parallel with the substrate to achieve the light valve function for displaying a gray level. The pixel structures of the two types of LCD adopt two pixel electrodes configured with an interval, and the two pixel electrodes form an electric field passing through the interval therebetween by being applied with different voltages.
However, if a plurality of alignment domains are to be defined in the IPS and the FFS LCDs, two pixel electrodes are required to have a plurality of strip-shaped electrode patterns, respectively. In that meantime, it is likely to require an additional connecting electrode to be configured so that the stripe-shaped electrode patterns of the same pixel electrode can be connected to the same potential, such connecting electrode staggering another pixel electrode will cause poor distribution of the electric field.